Pokemon High School
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: What will happen when the female herione of Pokemon Black and White 2 goes to High School in Nimbasa City! What will happen to Rosa during her Champion battle? Find our this and more in Pokemon High School! Rated T for language later in the story.


Pokémon High School

Another beautiful day welcomes Nimbasa City. A young girl stands in front of a large building. She wore black leggings with a short yellow skirt that cover them. Her shirt was white with blue sleeves that stopped at her elbows. In the center of the shirt was a pink Poké Ball design. She had brown hair in two buns on each side of her head with some strands of hair in coming out of it. She sported a white and light pink visor and light blue converses. Next to her was a Serperior.

"Alright Serperior it's time." Rosa stated. Rosa returned Serperior to its Poké Ball and started to walk towards the building. She opened the polished wood doors and walked in. The halls were all empty. Class was in session. She walked down the hall to the Principal's office. Rosa sat in a chair outside his office and waited patiently for her to go into his office.

"Rosa, the principal will see you now." The secretary stated as she popped her head out the door. Rosa walked into the office and sat in the chair across from the desk. She noticed a boy with fiery red and orange hair. The principal was in his chair facing the window. He turned. The principal of Nimbasa High School was former Champion, Alder.

"Rosa it's good to see you. I hope you traveled safely." Alder stated.

"I did." Rosa answered.

"Are you or your Pokémon hunger? I have Pokémon food for all types and multi-type Pokémon." Alder offered. Just after Alder finished every one of Rosa's Pokémon came out of their Poké balls. "I'll take that as a yes." Alder got up and pulled out 6 file cabinets each with Pokémon food. Alder placed the food on the ground and Rosa's Serperior, Seviper, Haxorus, Swoobat, Milotic, and Virizion and ate up all the food.

"I thought I fed you all before we came." Rosa stated.

"_You did." Seviper stated._

"_But you gave us Nate's Pokémon food." Milotic continued._

"Of course I did. Sorry guys." Rosa apologized.

"Geez if you want to be a real Pokémon trainer you can't mess up on the smallest things." The boy in the corner stated.

"Benga, that's no way to talk to our new student. I'm sorry about my grandson." Alder apologized.

"It's alright. I've dealt with worse." Rosa answered.

"Alright then. So this school has 8 periods. You have your 6 core classes, lunch and free period. You are allowed to off grounds during free period but you have to be back in time for you next class. You will also need a pass from the teacher you have next." Alder explained. "Now I've asked Benga to be your guide for the day. If you have any questions just ask him."

"That's alright. My brother goes here so I know my way around the school." Rosa answered.

"Alright, here's your schedule. If you want you can head to your next class the bell is about to ring any minute." Alder offered.

"Thanks." Rosa stated. She looked down at her schedule and looked at her next class.

Rosa followed Benga to her 3rd period class. Rosa and Benga entered a room with a battle field.

"Hey Marshal I got your new student!" Benga yelled into the empty room. Then a large man came out of the office door. He walked up to Rosa and Benga and looked at Rosa.

"So you must be Rosa. It's nice to meet you. My name is Marshal. I'm your Battle Training Teacher for this year. And if I'm not mistaken you won the Unova League." Marshal stated. Benga looked confused at Rosa.

"Yes that is me. I also know that you are a member of the Elite Four. So I won't show you all the tricks up my sleeve." Rosa answered.

"Hang on! You mean to tell me that this girl won the Unova League?!" Benga yelled.

"Yes she did. The other members of the Elite Four, the Champion and I all watched her take on every opponent with just one of her Pokémon. She mostly used her Serperior." Marshal explained. "Most people don't know what all of her Pokémon are. Actually the league and I made it a contest to see who could find out all of Rosa's Pokémon first."

"Well I would be happy to show you my Pokémon during class today Marshal, just watch out when we battle." Rosa warned.

"Oh believe me, I will." Marshal answered. The bell rang and students started to flood into the gym.

"Hey who's that with Benga and Marshal?" One kid questioned.

"Could that be the new kid?" Another questioned. Just then a kid who had the same color hair as Rosa ran up to her with a boy behind him.

"Hey Rosa! Long time no see." The boy stated.

"Hey Nate what's up?" Rosa questioned.

"Wait Nate you know her?" Benga questioned.

"Of course I do. She's my sister." Nate explained.

Rosa walked up to the boy that ran up to her with Nate.

"Hi Hugh. How have you been lately? Did you ever you, you know, her?" Rosa questioned.

"No. Not yet, but I will at all costs." Hugh answered. Marshal then interrupted everyone.

"Alright everyone. Line up against the bleachers and we'll get class started." Marshal stated. "As you can all see, we have a new student joining us at Nimbasa High School. Rosa why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself." Marshal offered.

"Alright. Hi everyone. My name is Rosa. I am twin sister to Nate. I am from Aspertia City. Over the summer I competed in the Unova League and won. During the December break I plan on challenging the Elite Four and the Champion and win." Rosa explained.

"What Pokémon did you use in the Unova League?" One kid questioned.

"Rosa, would you like to show the class your Pokémon?" Marshal suggested.

"I would be happy to. Alright come on out and meet everyone!" Rosa yelled. Her Serperior, Seviper, Haxorus, Swoobat, and Azumarill all came out and stood around Rosa. Everyone ran up and looked at her Pokémon. Benga walked up to Rosa.

"What about your Virizion?" Benga questioned. Rosa put her hand over Benga's mouth.

"SHHH! Be quiet. I just want to be a normal teen with normal Pokémon. If anyone found out about Virizion I would be like a superstar with people not leaving me alone." Rosa explained.

"I guess I understand. Could you take your hand off my mouth please?" Benga mumbled under Rosa's hand. Rosa removed her hand. She looked back at all of her Pokémon. Virizion then came out of its Poké ball on its own. Everyone stopped and stared at the Pokémon.

"I'm dead." Rosa stated. Everyone ran to Rosa and began asking questions.

"How did you catch Virizion?" One kid questioned.

"When did you catch it?" Another questioned.

"Well I uhh…" Rosa stumbled for words.

"Now what's going on in here?" A male voice questioned. Everything went quiet as all of the students turned around to see who it was.

"Cheren!" Everyone yelled. They all backed away from Rosa and let Cheren through.

"Are you alright Rosa?" Cheren questioned as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine Cheren thanks." Rosa stated.

"Sorry that I'm late Marshal. I had a student act up in class so I had to discipline her." Cheren apologized.

"That's fine. We all get wild students once in a while." Marshal stated.

"Now I hope that you all treat Rosa here as a regular student. I am an old friend of hers so I want the same amount of respect from her as you do from your other classmates. Now shall we continue class?" Cheren offered. Everyone lined up against the bleachers and stayed quiet.

"_Wow. It's like everyone is afraid of Cheren. I don't know what they need to be scared about but I'll let him do things his way." Rosa thought._

"Now then Rosa who would you like to battle?" Marshal questioned.

"Let's see I'll battle, Benga." Rosa stated.

"I thought you'd never ask." Benga stated as he ran up. Both trainers ran up to the battle field.

"Alright this is a one on one Pokémon battle. Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon. The last Pokémon standing is the victor. Begin!" Marshal yelled.

"Alright Garchomp let's go!" Benga yelled as he threw his Poké Ball.

"Serperior you ready?" Rosa questioned. Serperior slithered onto the battle field.

"Let's end this quickly! Garchomp you Dragon Rush!" Benga yelled.

"I agree let's end this fast! Serperior use Dragon Tail!" Rosa stated. Serperior's tail started to glow and it hit Garchomp in the head with super effective damage.

"I can see how you won the Unova League, but remember my gramps is the former champion, so don't think I'll go easy on you." Benga stated.

"Bring it." Rosa replied. "Serperior Frenzy Plant!" Serperior started to grow vines and controlled them to attack Garchomp. "Now use Giga Drain!" Serperior use then vines to sap Garchomp of its power. The bell then rang for the next class to start.

"Alright we have to end the battle there. We will continue class tomorrow." Marshal decreed. Rosa and Benga returned their Pokémon to their Poké balls and headed to the next class.

All of Evolutions class was just getting to know Rosa and the other students better. At lunch Rosa sat with Benga, Nate, and Hugh.

"It looks like you're fitting pretty well." Hugh stated.

"Yeah I guess so. I just don't want to be the celebrity in the school just because I have a legendary Pokémon." Rosa stated. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed a girl sitting alone. "Hey bro, who's that?"

"That's Shauntal. She's shy but she's really strong. Every time I see her she's reading a book." Nate answered. Rosa looked back at Shauntal.

"I think I'll go say hi to her." Rosa stated. Rosa walked towards Shauntal's table.

"Hi there." Rosa started. Shauntal looked up from her book up at Rosa. "My name is Rosa. I just transferred to this school." Just then a boy came in a guarded Shauntal and pushed Rosa out of the way. "What was that for?" Rosa was on the ground.

"Why were you talking to my sister?" the boy stated. Nate came over and helped Rosa up.

"Look Grimsley, my sister wasn't trying to hurt anyone. She just wanted to say hi alright." Nate stated.

"Well tell her to stay away from her." Grimsley stated.

"Grimsley stop it's fine. She's new here, she didn't know." Shauntal stated. Shauntal got up out of her seat and walked to Rosa. "I'm sorry for what my brother did. He's a bit protective. He should know that I can take care of myself."

"That's alright. My brother was like that when I was little to. That's what siblings do for each other. They make sure that they're safe." Rosa accepted the apology.

"Grimsley, don't you have something to say to Rosa?" Shauntal nagged.

"Fine. Sorry for pushing you over." Grimsley apologized.

"Now that I think about it, aren't you two members of the Elite Four?" Rosa questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" Grimsley questioned.

"Well then you better watch out because I was the one who won the Unova League over the summer." Rosa explained.

"Well then I look forward to battling you during December break." Shauntal stated. The lunch bell rang and everyone started to either head to their teachers to get passes for free period. Rosa decided to use this time to get to know the school better. Rosa walked into her 7th period classroom and saw a girl with white hair sitting at a desk near the teachers with her feet on the desk.

"Roxie how many times do I have to tell you, keep your feet on the floor." The teacher stated.

"Say it about 1,000 more times and I might just listen." Roxie stated and didn't listen. The teacher then noticed Rosa in the doorway of the classroom.

"You must be Rosa. It's a pleasure to meet you." The teacher stated as she walked up to Rosa. "My name is Iris and I'm you types teacher." Iris was in a suit that was similar to her skin color with a skirt. Her deep purple hair was in a bun and she wore glasses.

"She's more like the teacher of buzz kills." Roxie stated. Iris shot Roxie the death glare and looked back at Rosa.

"It's an honor to meet you Champion." Rosa stated as she bowed.

"Oh you must be the one who won the Unova League. Well I look forward to battling you in December, if you make it as far as me." Iris stated.

"Oh believe me, I will." Rosa declared.

"Hey I remember you. You challenged my gym in Virbank City and beat all six of my Pokémon with just your Haxorus." Roxie stated as she stood up and walked over to Rosa. "So how many badges ya got now?" Rosa dug into her bag and pulled out her badge case.

"See I've got 10." Rosa answered. All of the badges sparkled.

"Wow there so shiny! You must take great care of them." Roxie stated.

"Thanks. I was also wondering if I could have a pass to go off campus." Rosa asked.

"Sure just come to my desk." Iris stated. Both Iris and Rosa walked over to her desk and gave Rosa a pass. "Don't go too far now." Rosa ran out of the building. She grabbed her bike and started to ride out of the city. She rode onto route 5. She stopped her bike in front of a tree. Rosa laid next to the tree and then fell backwards into a Hidden Grotto.

"Where am I?" Rosa questioned. She decided to walk down the strait path that led to an opening. The trees were all a red and gold as the leaves changed colors. Rosa was in shock about the beauty of the Grotto. "It's so pretty…" Rosa phone then started to ring. She got a text from Nate.

"Where are you? The next class starts in 30 min. get back to school!" Nate texted.

"_Geez what's his problem? Well I should head back to school." Rosa thought_

Rosa walked out of the grotto and tied a yellow ribbon onto the tree next to it so that she can remember it was so that she could go back. She rode back to school and headed to her next class.

"Alright class, as a lot of you now know we have a new student here at school. So please make her feel welcome. Rosa why don't you have a seat next to Marlon and Benga." Iris suggested.

"Alright." Rosa answered. Rosa walked to her seat in the middle of the classroom.

"Hey there cutie. Name's Marlon. How about I show you around school sometime?" Marlon flirted.

"I don't have time for a relationship. I just want to pass this class. But thanks for the offer." Rosa rejected. Marlon's face fell ghostly white and fell out of his chair.

"_Did I just get rejected? By the new chick?!" Marlon thought_

"_I can't believe someone rejected Marlon. He's basically the school's heartthrob." Benga thought_

"_I'm sure Marlon is alright." Iris thought_

"Hey is he okay?" Rosa questioned.

"He'll be fine. He falls for every cute girl in this school." Benga explained.

"_I better keep an eye on her though. Marlon always gets what he wants." Benga thought._

"Anyways… class I have some exciting news. This year the school will be hosting a talent show in the auditorium! Anyone can participate. They can do a performance with their Pokémon, play music, or-" Iris was then cut off by Roxie.

"Alright, a talent show!" Roxie yelled as she jumped onto her desk.

"Roxie get off your desk!" Iris yelled. Roxie obeyed and sat back down with her feet on the desk.

"Like I was saying, the talent show can have no more than 7 people per group. The faculty and I have decided to give you the rest of the day to get your groups together and figure out what you are going to do. The talent show is on November 22, which is the last full day before break." Iris stated. Everyone got up out of their seats and started running out of the classroom and to other kids in the classroom.

"I wonder what I should do." Rosa said to herself.

"Hey Rosa." Roxie stated as she walked up to Rosa. "I was wondering if you know how to play any instruments?"

"Yeah I know how to play Electric Guitar, Keyboard, Drums, and Bass. I also sing a little." Rosa answered.

"That's awesome! I was wondering if you wanted to do a performance for the talent show." Roxie questioned.

"I'd love to. What do you play?" Rosa questioned.

"I play electric guitar, but we could use another one and I already asked Benga if he could play the drums." Roxie answered.

"Great but what song are we going to sing?" Rosa questioned. Roxie stood there puzzled.

"I have no clue." Roxie answered.

"_At least she's honest." Rosa thought._

"We still need a 2 Bass, Vocals, drums and a keyboard." Roxie stated.

"Well I know that Hugh can play something call the electric drums which is when you program different sounds into the set and Nate plays Bass." Rosa stated.

"That's great! I could ask around for a Keyboard and another Bass player." Roxie added.

"Hey Roxie did you tell Rosa about the band?" Benga questioned as he walked over to Rosa and Roxie.

"Yeah. We were just going over who was playing what for the band." Roxie answered.

"So what is Rosa gonna do?" Benga questioned.

"Electric Guitar." Rosa answered.

"_Geez is there nothing this girl can't do!" Benga thought._

"Yeah and were gonna find a Keyboard and Bass player. Rosa said that Nate plays Bass too and Hugh plays an electric drum set." Roxie answered.

"I'll go find a bass and keyboard player if you guys find Nate and Hugh." Rosa stated.

"Sure." Roxie answered.

"_I'd prefer to go with Rosa but she can take care of herself. I'll tell Roxie that I know what class Nate's in that he really isn't in and follow Rosa." Benga thought._

The group split up and started to look around to find band members. Rosa was downstairs near what used to be the old music room when she heard a keyboard and bass playing inside. She peaked through the door's window to see Grimsley on bass and Shauntal on keyboard. Rosa then felt a presence behind her.

"Hey there Rosa, so I was thinking that you and I do a performance in the talent show." Marlon stated from behind her. Rosa turned around and Marlon trapped her with his arms above her shoulders.

"Sorry Marlon but I am already doing something with my friends. Maybe next time." Rosa replied. She began to walk away until Marlon grabbed both of her wrists.

"Come on Rosie, just dump your friend and be with me." Marlon sweet-talked. Rosa then snapped and grabbed Marlon in a neck grab. Benga saw this and decided to stay out.

"Now you listen here playboy. No one and I mean no one calls me Rosie under any circumstance. Call me that again and we will have trouble." Rosa threatened. She let go of Marlon and let him fall to the ground. Rosa walked in the opposite direction in which the way she came. Marlon got up of the ground and walked in the direction in which Benga was hiding. Marlon passed without noticing Benga. Rosa was waiting behind the corner until Marlon was gone until she walked in front of the door to the old music room. She twisted the doorknob and walked in.

"Hey it's Rosa." Shauntal pointed out as she was standing behind the keyboard and Grimsley had a bass over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you guys played instruments." Rosa stated.

"I've know how to play the bass for about 8 years now, same with Shauntal and the keyboard." Grimsley explained.

"I have a mouth to ya know." Shauntal stated as she walked next to her brother.

"So I was thinking, Roxie, Benga, Nate, Hugh and I are all performing at the talent show as a band and we still need another bass player and a keyboard player. Do you guys want to do it with us?" Rosa questioned. Shauntal and Grimsley looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright were in." Grimsley answered.

"Awesome! Let's go tell everyone!" Rosa yelled as she grabbed Grimsley and Shauntal's wrists and dragged them out of the room and up the stairs and into Iris's room. When the three of them got to the classroom Benga, Roxie, Nate, and Hugh were all surrounding Roxie's desk and making out plans for the performance.

"I found our bass and keyboard player!" Rosa yelled. Rosa, Grimsley, and Shauntal walked over to the desk and noticed a piece of paper with several different song titles on it.

"What's that?" Grimsley questioned as he picked up the piece of paper.

"It's a list of songs that I already have printed out and ready to play. I have others I can print out of get mailed though. Those are at the bottom." Roxie answered.

"Let's see. Comatose by Skillet, Bangarang by Skrillex, Those Nights by Skillet, Rebirthing by Skillet, Cinema by Skrillex… All these songs are either by Skillet or Skrillex." Rosa stated.

"Yeah those are the best bands ever!" Roxie stated.

"I agree that we should sing a song that can pump up the crowd, but it doesn't have to be rock." Hugh added in.

"Before we get into what song we are singing, shouldn't we pick who the singer is gonna be?" Benga offered.

"That does make sense." Nate added.

"Hey how about you Rosa." Shauntal offered.

"Oh no, I can't sing." Rosa tried to back out of the idea of singing. "I have to use the bathroom." Rosa walked out of the classroom to the bathrooms. Everyone started to plan out who was doing what during the performance.

"Guys, Rosa been gone for a long time, don't you think we should check up on her?" Benga questioned.

"I guess you're right." Grimsley stated. The group started to look everywhere for Rosa. She wasn't in the bathroom like she said. Everyone started to head downstairs until they heard singing in the room where Shauntal and Grimsley were playing in earlier.

"Who's singing that song?" Roxie questioned.

"It's Rosa. She's singing My Boy by Buono. It used to be her favorite song when she was little." Nate answered. The music continued. The group decided to walk into the room quietly so that they could hear Rosa sing more.

"_Wow… Rosa is really good."_

Everyone kept listening to Rosa sing the song and play the guitar at the same time. After about 2 minutes, the song ended. Everyone started to clap for Rosa who had now idea that her fellow band mates were there.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Rosa yelled.

"Listening to you sing." Grimsley answered. Everyone walked up to Rosa.

"You really should be the lead singer." Benga complimented

"I get way to nervous up on stage. I can't be the lead singer." Rosa explained.

"Then you and Shauntal will be backup singers and I'll be the lead singer." Roxie stated. Just then the intercom came on.

"Attention all students, anyone who is participating in the talent show must come down to the office and fill in a registration form. If you are in a group, one person can come down to the office." The announcement ended.

"I'll go down and register us." Benga offered. Benga walked out of the room and started to head down to the office. On the way down he noticed Marlon with every girl in class on him.

"Stay away from Rosa if you know what's good for you." Marlon whispered as he passed Benga. Benga froze in his tracks and played the statement that Marlon just made to Benga.

"_I have to tell the others. If Rosa's in trouble, she'll need the back up. I have to tell Iris and Marshal to, just to be safe." Benga thought._

Benga got down to the office and filled in the registration form. He walked back to the music room and saw everyone sitting down and discussing the band.

"Hey Benga." Rosa stated. Benga walked over to the empty seat next to Rosa.

"Alright so we decided that we are going to meet after school for the 3 weeks before the performance for 1 hour. And the week before the performance we are going to stay for 2 hours. Practice will be held in here." Shauntal explained.

"Alright then, but what song are we performing?" Benga questioned.

"The song that I was singing before I found out that you guys were spying on me." Rosa answered. Rosa looked at her watch. "We should probably start practicing. I'm just gonna grab my stuff from my locker." Rosa walked out of the room. Benga looked straight at the floor.

"Hey Benga what's with you?" Hugh questioned.

"It's something that happened in the hallway on my way to the office." Benga explained what Marlon said to Benga before he got to the office.

"We all have to keep a close eye on her and Marlon." Grimsley stated. Rosa then walked back into the room with her bag.

"Let's get this rehearsal started!" Rosa yelled. For about 1 hour after school, the band rehearsed the song over and over again. The good thing was that Rosa, for some odd reason had sheet music for the song. The rehearsal was really productive.

"That was an awesome rehearsal guys!" Roxie yelled. "If you keep playing like that we'll be ready for the talent show in no time!"

After that rehearsal, everyone went home. Every day after school, Rosa, Benga, Roxie, Hugh, Nate, Grimsley, and Shauntal came to practice without any distractions. School went on as normal. Everyone in the band kept a close eye on Rosa and Marlon to make sure nothing happened. The worst was cheap pick-up lines from Marlon that Rosa turned all down. The day of the talent show, bad news tossed at the band. Roxie came in with a note from her doctor.

"Attention Roxie's band member's, unfortunately Roxie has been yelling and screaming so much that she cannot sing the lead in you performance. She can sing the back-up part. If she does sing the lead part she will lose her voice half way through the song. I am sorry for any inconvenience." Nate read the note to the band members.

"This is terrible. We are going on next and Roxie can't sing." Grimsley complained.

"Roxie can't sing, but Rosa can." Hugh said. Everyone looked at Rosa.

"No. I can't." Rosa stated. Shauntal walked up to Rosa and put her hands on Rosa's shoulders.

"Yes you can!" Shauntal yelled. Rosa gave it some thought.

"Alright I'll do." Rosa answered. Everyone started to cheer. Just before they went on stage, Roxie pulled Benga away from the group.

"What is it?" Benga questioned.

"The note's a fake. I wanted Rosa to sing so that everyone could see how great she is." Roxie stated.

"That was actually a smart plan." Benga stated. The group went onstage and were ready to perform.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rosa. Hugh, Nate, Benga, Grimsley, Roxie, Shauntal and I are going to perform My Boy by Buono and we hope you enjoy!" Rosa yelled into the microphone. Benga did a four count with his sticks and the song started.

"kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo...

zenbu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne

kurai kao o shitetara kurai koto o yobu

omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo

ride on!

The crowd started to go crazy for Rosa when she finished the first chorus.

sou ja nakute kou nanda to iitakute mo

ienai kimi o ne shitteru

itsuka kitto gururikawaru toki ga kuru yo

ima ga sono toki!

umaretekite omedetoo nante iwaretai ja nai?

kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!

ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo

kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo it's so nice!

subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte

koto nara dou na no? MY BOY!

uwasa kiitari shitari sou saretari shite

nayami bukaki seishun sugoshiteru wake desu

moteru motenai sou sore ga mondai ka na?

aitsu sugoude nandatte iwaretai no?

come on!

sugoude ni wa sugoude no kodoku ga aru

kimi yuku michi de wa nai desho?

te tsunagitai hito ga dokoka matteiru yo

hora ne, sugu soko!

umaretekite omedetoo sore de juubun deshou?

kyou no kaze wa kyou shika fuitenai kara!

dejitaru na yo no naka dakara ukkari shichau

honto no jibun sukkari wasurechattari

subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte

koto nara dou suru? MY BOY!

umaretekite omedetoo nante iwaretai ja nai?

kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!

ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo

kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo it's so nice!

subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte

koto nara dou na no? MY BOY!"

After the song the crowd went absolutely crazy for the band. Rosa and the band were the last to perform so the winner would be tallied up by the end of the day which was 2 hours away. Everyone back stage and they were all pumped up from doing the performance. There little party was then crashed by Marlon and the 6 girls he performed with.

"Well I guess my little Rosie is a rock star now. How about a kiss?" Marlon questioned as he got closer to Rosa. Benga stood in front of Rosa and protected her from Marlon.

"I don't know how many times that you have to get rejected to get it through your thick skull to see that Rosa isn't interested." Benga stated.

"Oh what would you know? You've never had a girlfriend. You wouldn't understand." Marlon fired back. "Come on Rosie leave him and come with a real man like me." Rosa stepped forward past Marlon and his group and headed towards the bathrooms. The two groups went separate ways but Marlon followed the direction that Rosa went in. Rosa walked out of the bathroom to a rude awakening with Marlon outside the door.

"What do you want?" Rosa snapped. Marlon had had it with Rosa's lack of appreciation for him. He grabbed Rosa's wrists and pushed her against the lockers.

"Listen here Rosa, you've been at this school long enough to see that I always get what I want. Now I don't want trouble, just go out with me and all of this will be a dream." Marlon threatened. He squeezed harder on Rosa's wrists. Rosa closed her eyes from the pain.

"Marlon stop can't you see that you're hurting her!" Benga yelled as he ran down the hallway. He plunged his way through Marlon and Rosa. Marlon's grasp loosened and Rosa got away. Rosa ran out of the building to the grotto she discovered. Benga ran after her. While running out of the building he spotted his grandfather out walking.

"Benga, why are you running?" Alder questioned.

"I'll explain later. I have to catch up to Rosa." Benga yelled as he darted passed his grandfather. Benga ran and ran until he got to route 5.

"_Where could she have gone? This is all Marlon's fault." Benga thought._

Benga then started to hear crying come from the woods. He walked in the direction of the crying until he spotted the yellow ribbon that Rosa tied to the tree. Benga noticed the path to the grotto. In the opening was Rosa kneeling and crying. Benga could see the bruises that Marlon had given her.

"Rosa. Are you alright?" Benga questioned as he walked up to Rosa. This is the first time that he had ever seen Rosa cry. She looked so scared. Benga knelt next to Rosa. Rosa dug her face into Benga's chest and continued to cry. Benga didn't know what to do. He had never had a girl this close to him before. He wrapped his arms around Rosa and let her cry.

"Why does Marlon have to have whatever he wants? I don't understand it." Rosa mumbled while she was crying.

"Rosa, look at me." Benga stated. Rosa pulled away and looked straight at Benga. "You are stronger than this. I don't know what it is with you and the name Rosie, but you can fight through this. Now let me see your wrists." Rosa turned her wrists up with the bruises up. Benga dug through his bag and pull out a roll of bandages. He wrapped the bandages around her wrists.

"Benga…" Rosa whispered to herself. She watched Benga wrap the bandages. He tied them in place and let go of Rosa.

"We should head back to school." Benga informed.

"NO! I mean I can't go back yet. I just want to stay here a bit longer." Rosa stated. Rosa lied on the grass and stared up into the trees that covered the sun. Benga laid back next to Rosa.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Benga questioned.

"What is it?" Rosa replied.

"Why don't you like being called Rosie?" Benga continued. There was a pause between the two trainers.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. But when I am you'll be the first." Rosa answered. Rosa got up and started to head for the exit. Benga followed close behind her. The two of them walked back to school where the votes were about to announced.

"There you two are! They're just about to announce the winner!" Nate yelled. Shauntal and Roxie noticed the bandages around Rosa's wrists and looked at each other worried.

"And the winner of the talent show is…" Alder started as he began to open the envelope. "Rosa, Benga, Hugh, Nate, Roxie, Shauntal, and Grimsley!" Everyone started to yell the band member's names. The band walked up onto the stage and claimed there trophy. "Congratulations you guys." Alder handed Rosa the trophy. The band did one big group hug. Alder then tapped Benga's shoulder. "I want to see you in my office after school." Everyone went home after school except for Benga who had to go to his grandfather's office.

"So why were you chasing after Rosa today?" Alder questioned. Benga explained how he saw Marlon attack Rosa and everything. "I see. Thank you for telling me this. I will deal with Marlon after break. Let's go home now." Benga and Alder went back home.

The day after Thanksgiving the girls did a little black Friday shopping in Nimbasa City.

"Come on! We'll miss out on all the great deals!" Rosa yelled as she ran to the mall with Shauntal and Roxie behind her.

"Slowdown will ya?" Roxie questioned a far distance away from Rosa.

"Fine." Rosa complained. She stopped at the entrance to the mall to let her friends catch up to her. "Alright so where do you guys want to go first?"

"I want to go to the music store and pick up a few sheets of music." Roxie stated.

"I would like to go to the book store and get a few books." Shauntal stated.

"Alright then, since the book store is closer why don't we head their first?" Rosa suggested. Everyone started to head to the book store. The sign above the bookstore said _Banette's Books_ in dark purple letters with a Banette picture on each side. They walked in and saw a small bookstore with several shelves of books. Shauntal immediately ran to the register and started talking to the cashier. Roxie and Rosa head towards the manga section of the bookstore.

"Aww man…" Rosa whined.

"What is it?" Roxie questioned.

"There's no Inuyasha or Shugo Chara manga! I knew I should have come earlier." Rosa answered. Just then something caught Rosa's eye. She saw a spine of a book that popped out a Rosa. She took out and the cover read Strange Encounters! The Meeting of Fate! Rosa flipped the book over and read the back out loud.

"See what happens when a perky blue haired coordinator meets a dark purple haired trainer. Major Ikarishipping!" Rosa read off the back. Shauntal then saw Rosa with the manga in her hands.

"I didn't know you read AP64." Shauntal stated.

"I don't. This book just seemed interesting so I decided to take a look at it." Rosa answered.

"Who is AP64?" Roxie questioned.

"Her full title is Animeprincess64. She writes some of my favorite novels and manga. I went to the counter to see if they had her latest book out." Shauntal explained.

"Huhn. Maybe I'll try it." Rosa stated. Rosa, Shauntal, and Roxie all walked over to the cash register and they made their purchases. Everyone started to head towards the music store. The name of the music store was Meloetta Music. It was full of instruments and books of sheet music.

"Well if it isn't Roxie? What can I do you for today?" One of the clerks in the store questioned.

"Yo Billy Joe! I was wondering if you got any new Skillet or Skrillex stuff." Roxie asked.

"Let me look in the back." Billy Joe stated. He walked into another room in the back of the store. Shauntal and Rosa looked around at the music sheets and instruments. Rosa picked up a music book full of music by Christina Aguilera. She flipped through the book and noticed a song that popped out at her.

"Beautiful." Rosa read off the page.

"What was that?" Shauntal questioned. She walked over to Rosa and looked over her shoulder to see the song she was looking at. "Oh I know that song. It's from a few years ago. It's a little depressing but it's good to sing for a glee club of chorus." Roxie came back with 2 books of music in her hands.

"I'm guessing you found what you were looking for." Rosa stated.

"Yep. Skillet and Skrillex. I see that you found something too." Roxie stated as she looked at the music book in Rosa's hands.

"Yeah it's Christina Aguilera." Rosa stated. Roxie and Rosa paid for the books and walked out of the music store. The girls walked around the mall for a while.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask you something Rosa." Shauntal stated.

"What is it?" Rosa questioned.

"What happen to your wrists?" Shauntal replied. Rosa was silent as she looked at the ground not knowing where she was going. She then bumped into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her butt. She looked to see a girl with flowing light brown hair that went down to then of her hands and light blue eyes. She had little butterfly like ties on each side of her head. Her dress was pink and her arms were cover by a white fabric jacket that tied in the front with a bow.

"I am so sorry!" Rosa stated as she helped the girl pick up her things she had dropped.

"It's fine." She replied. They continued to pick up books until a man came running to the girls side.

"Lady Caitlin, are you alright?" the man questioned. His hair was slicked back with gold hairs in the middle. He wore purple pants, a black jacket and a white shirt underneath. On his collar was a black bow and on his belt loop was a golden pocket watch.

"I'm fine Darach." Caitlin replied. Darach looked down at his pocket watch.

"Lady Caitlin we must be on our way." Darach stated. He stood up and raised his hand out to Caitlin.

"Wait." Caitlin extended her hand to Rosa and helped her up.

"Thanks." Rosa stated.

"My lady, we really must be going." Darach stated.

"Not just yet." Caitlin stated. She walked up to Rosa. "You were the one who won the Unova league. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes." Rosa replied. Caitlin started to walk away and then stopped.

"I will enjoy battling you during the break." Caitlin stated. She walked away with Darach behind her.

"Shauntal, do you know who that was?" Roxie questioned.

"Yes. That was Elite Four member Caitlin. She specializes in Psychic type Pokémon." Shauntal answered.

"Wow. She's so sophisticated." Roxie awed.

"Well sophisticated or not, if she's a part of the Elite Four then I'll have to beat her in order to become champion league master." Rosa stated.

"Don't forget, you'll have to get through, Grimsley, Marshal, and I first." Shauntal stated.

"Right." Rosa said.

During the time the girls were at the mall, the guys were roaming Driftveil City.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Nate questioned.

"I don't know." Grimsley replied.

"Hey Nate, no offense but there's nothing to do in Driftveil." Hugh stated.

"Yeah, there normally tournaments at the southern end of town, but the cancelled it for the holiday." Nate explained.

"Do you guys wanna go to the amusement park in Nimbasa City?" Benga questioned. All of the guys looked at Benga.

"That's actually a good idea." Grimsley stated. Nate sent out his Staraptor, Hugh sent out his Unfezant, Grimsley sent out his Honchkrow, and Benga sent out Braviary. They all jumped onto their Pokémon's backs and headed for Nimbasa City.

"Hey Nate I forgot to ask you, why does Rosa not like being called Rosie?" Benga yelled from his Braviary.

"I have no clue, but I have called her that in the past and she either broke on of my bones or went into a mini depression for about a week or so." Nate yelled back.

"_So he doesn't know either." Benga thought._

The guys all got off near the roller coaster in the amusement park. They returned their Pokémon to their Poké balls. They then heard some familiar voices.

"Hey Nate, Hugh, Grimsley, Benga!" A female voice yelled. They looked behind them to see Roxie, Rosa, and Shauntal running towards them with bags in their hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxie stated.

"We got bored in Driftveil so we came here to have some fun." Grimsley stated.

"Well we were just about to head to the indoor roller coaster. Do you guys want to come?" Shauntal questioned.

"Sure." Nate stated. Just then a long limousine pulled up next to the group. The shofar stepped out of the limo and opened the back seat door. A girl came out of the car. That girl was Caitlin with Darach right behind her.

"It's Caitlin." Rosa stated.

"Lady Caitlin has asked me to leave her under your protection and for her to have an enjoyable time." Darach stated.

"You mean that she wants to hang out with us." Hugh stated.

"Exactly. Lady Caitlin, I shall return for you at 5:30 this evening." Darach stated.

"Alright Darach, you may return home now." Caitlin stated. Darach got back in the limo and it drove off. Caitlin looked at the group and smiled.

"So what are we doing first?" Caitlin questioned. Everyone headed towards the roller coaster and got in line. The roller coaster cars took 8 people in four rows of two.

"Alright we need to find out who's gonna ride with who." Shauntal stated.

"I'll ride with Hugh." Roxie stated.

"Fine by me." Hugh replied.

"I'll go with Shauntal." Nate offered.

"Alright then. That leaves Caitlin, Rosa, Grimsley, and Benga." Roxie stated.

"I'll go with Benga." Rosa suggested.

"I guess that mean I'm with you Lady Caitlin." Grimsley stated.

"Alright then." Caitlin stated as she looked strait a head. After about 30 minutes waiting in line, the group finally gets onto the roller coaster. When the bar came onto their lap, Caitlin began to become a little paranoid. She was shaking a little and her eyes were shut in fear.

"Lady Caitlin, are you alright?" Grimsley questioned. Caitlin opened her eyes and looked up at Grimsley.

"I'm fine." Caitlin answered as she looked away from Grimsley. The roller coaster began to move up a hill and Caitlin was traumatized by fear.

"My lady there is nothing to be afraid of. You are safely secured under the lap bar. If you need to, you can squeeze my hand when you get scared." Grimsley offered as he held his hand out to Caitlin. Caitlin stared blankly at the hand and cautiously took it. The roller coaster went down the hill and did all kinds of turns and loops. Caitlin didn't let go of Grimsley hand for the whole ride. Everyone eventually got off the coaster and walked outside.

"That was awesome! What are we gonna do next?" Roxie yelled.

"Why don't we do a slower ride?" Grimsley suggested. "I think Lady Caitlin needs time to adjust to what just happened."

"Alright then, why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Rosa replied.

"That sounds fine." Shauntal stated. On the way to the Ferris wheel, Benga ran up to Rosa and started to talk to her.

"Hey." Benga stated as he just stopped from catching up to Rosa.

"Hey." Rosa replied.

"How are your wrists?" Benga questioned. Rosa had almost forgotten about what happened.

"They'll be bruised for a while, so I'll just keep them covered." Rosa answered. Everyone stared at Benga and Rosa.

"What do think is going on with those two?" Hugh questioned.

"They are emotional attachment towards each other. They just don't know it." Caitlin replied.

"Wait so you're saying that my sister like Benga and Benga likes my sister, but they don't know that they like each other." Nate questioned.

"Correct." Caitlin replied. Everyone stared at Benga and Rosa. Everyone eventually got to the Ferris wheel.

"Alright to each ball takes 2 people each, so why don't we switch up?" Roxie offered.

"Alright, I'll go with Caitlin, Roxie why don't you go with Shauntal, Grimsley you go with Hugh, and Nate you go with Benga." Rosa paired up everyone and they got in line for the Ferris wheel. They all eventually got onto the Ferris wheel and it started to move higher and higher up.

"Rosa." Caitlin started.

"Yes Caitlin?" Rosa replied.

"What do you think of the boys?" Caitlin asked. Rosa froze for a second and then responded.

"Each of the guys is awesome to hang out with. Nate is a typical normal teenager; Hugh is the one who wants all of the power and become the strongest in the world, Grimsley is sort of the protector of the group, he makes sure that we are all safe sort of like a big brother and Benga…" Rosa stopped when she got to Benga.

"_How do I describe Benga? I mean he saved me from Marlon and he has a great sense of humor." Rosa thought._

"Rosa?" Caitlin interrupted. Rosa looked at Caitlin and then out the window of the Ferris wheel.

"Benga is the clown of the group. He always tries to make people laugh and smile." Rosa finished.

"What about Roxie and Shauntal?" Caitlin questioned.

"Roxie is a hard core rocker who is also a wild child. Shauntal likes to read and keep to herself." Rosa replied.

"How would you describe me?" Caitlin questioned. Rosa looked at Caitlin confused.

"Well I would say that you are very sophisticated and somewhat shy around other people that you've just met." Rosa answered.

"That is true. I am normally not attached to some people as I am with others. I am normally locked up in my house just playing with my Pokémon." Caitlin explained. She took out a Poké ball and looked at it before she put it away.

"What kind of Pokémon do you have?" Rosa questioned.

"I have a Gallade, Gothitelle, Musharna, Reuniclus, Swoobat, and Alakazam. What Pokémon do you have?" Caitlin replied.

"Right now I have a Serperior, Seviper, Haxorus, Swoobat, Azumarill, and Virizion." Rosa answered. While Rosa and Caitlin were talking Nate was talking to Benga.

"So Benga do you know what happened to my sis's wrists?" Nate questioned. Benga stiffed up.

"Uhhhhh…." Benga started.

"You like my sister don't you?" Nate replied.

"No way! She's a pain in the butt!" Benga yelled trying to keep his blush down.

"Dude you don't need to lie to yourself. I won't tell." Nate stated.

"So what if I do?" Benga replied.

"It's nothing. I just want to look out for her is all. That's why I want to know if my sister is hurt." Nate explained.

"Fine I'll tell you." Benga stated. Benga told Nate about everything that happened to Rosa.

"Thanks for telling me. I won't tell Rosa you like her." Nate teased.

"I DON'T!" Benga yelled. Everyone got off the Ferris wheel and started to go back to Rosa and Nate's house.

"Dad, were home!" Nate yelled into the house next to the Gym.

"Welcome back Nate and Rosa. Who are your friends?" Nate and Rosa's father questioned. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Your dad is the Driftveil City Gym Leader?!" Grimsley yelled.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you that?" Nate replied.

"No!" Roxie yelled.

"Well make yourself at home I have a challenger coming soon so I'll be out for a while." Clay stated. Everyone decided to go into the living room and hang out there.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Hugh stated.

"I'll get us some rice balls and tea." Rosa stated as she stood up off the couch.

"That was a little random of her." Benga stated.

"_Should I tell them about my 'Rosie' issue? I mean I trust them and all but it's just too painful to bring back those memories." Rosa thought. _Rosa came out with a plate of about 16 rice balls and 8 cups of tea.

"Thank you Rosa." Caitlin stated.

"Guys I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, especially Marlon." Rosa stated.

"Who's Marlon?" Caitlin questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Grimsley answered.

"Anyways, this all happened just before I came to school in Nimbasa City. Our parents were divorced so I lived with my mom and Nate lived with our dad. A month before I transferred to Nimbasa High, mom got really sick. She was hospitalized and couldn't take care of herself. Before our parents divorced, my mom always called me Rosie. My mom wanted me to live with dad until she got better. I was afraid to leave her because I thought she wouldn't get better if I left." Rosa explained.

"I remember that, we always played with dad's Sandile when we were kids." Nate stated.

"The hospital hasn't called me at all since I left. I don't like being called Rosie because I remember my mom and that I want her to get better soon. One time she told me that she still loves dad and that if she gets better she wants to get remarried to dad." Rosa finished. Everyone was silent. Rosa began to get teary eyed on the group.

"Rosa it's alright, I'm sure your mom is just fine in the hospital." Caitlin stated.

"Yeah and if anyone calls you Rosie we give them the fight of their life." Benga stated. Everyone hung out for the rest of the day.

Back at school the following Monday, Rosa was called down to the office. Rosa walked into the principal's office and took a seat on the opposite side of Alder's desk.

"Ah Rosa it's good to see you. I hope you had a nice vacation." Alder started.

"I did. I was wondering why I was called down to the office." Rosa replied.

"Right. You are down here for 2 reasons. 1 is that Benga told me what happened to you after the talent show. I just want you to know that you can talk to any of the teachers about this. I don't want you to feel helpless. I want what's best for my students." Alder started. "You gave Benga and me quite a scare. I have you know that Marlon is suspended from school for a week and any extracurricular activities for the rest of the year."

"Thank you Principal Alder." Rosa stated.

"_Benga was worried about me…" Rosa thought_

"The second reason I called you down here is that we have another new student joining us and I wanted you to show her around. You may come in now." Alder stated. A young girl with a man next to her came into Alder's office.

"Caitlin! Darach!" Rosa yelled.

"You know them?" Alder stated.

"Yes we met each other over the break." Caitlin replied.

"I guess there is no need for an introduction. Caitlin here is your schedule." Alder handed Caitlin the piece of paper. Rosa looked over her shoulder and saw her classes.

"I have the same classes as you." Rosa stated.

"Alright then. I must be on my way. I will pick you up after school gets out." Darach informed.

"Alright." Caitlin stated. Darach walked out the room.

"Why don't we head to class?" Rosa offered.

"Alright." Caitlin stated. Rosa and Caitlin headed to Pokémon Care. When Rosa and Caitlin walked into the room, Grimsley, Shauntal, and Hugh were all talking on one side of the classroom.

"Hey Rosa." Hugh stated as Caitlin and Rosa walked up to the group.

"What's Caitlin doing here?" Grimsley questioned.

"I attend this school now." Caitlin answered.

"That's great! Now we have the whole group here!" Shauntal yelled. The bell rang for class to start. Nurse Joy and Bianca walked into the room.

"Good morning class." Bianca welcomed.

"Good morning Bianca and Nurse Joy." Everyone replied. Bianca noticed Caitlin standing behind Rosa.

"You must be our new student Caitlin." Nurse Joy stated.

"Yes I am Caitlin." Caitlin replied.

"Why don't you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself." Bianca offered. Caitlin walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello. My name is Caitlin. I am in charge of the Battle Castle in the Johto region and one of Unova's Elite Four. I specialize in Psychic type Pokémon and I live with my mother and my butler Darach." Caitlin informed.

"Alright then Caitlin, why don't you have a seat next to Grimsley and Rosa?" Nurse Joy offered.

"But that's Marlon's seat." One kid in class shouted out.

"Well then Marlon will have to move." Caitlin stated as she took her seat.

"_Good I don't have to sit next Marlon anymore and Caitlin gets spared for a week before he comes back." Rosa thought._

"Alright today's class is on the part of a Pokémon and for this lesson each one of you gets to work on one of your Pokémon." Bianca explained. "You may all choose one Pokémon to examine now." Everyone took one of their Poké balls and threw it into the air. Grimsley chose his Krookodile, Rosa chose her Serperior, Shauntal chose her Chandelure, and Caitlin chose her Gallade. The classes went on as normal. The week went by pretty normally without anything huge going on. The following Monday, Marlon came back as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Marlon! We missed you so much!" One girl yelled.

"Where did you go?" Another questioned.

"I took a little vacation." Marlon answered. Rosa and Caitlin then walked into homeroom and saw Marlon surrounded by all the girls in homeroom. "There's the apple of my eye."

"_Oh boy…" Rosa thought._

"Is that Marlon?" Caitlin questioned.

"Yeah. He's a play boy who gets every girl on his shoulder except for me, Roxie, and Shauntal." Rosa stated.

"Did he give you the bruises on your wrists?" Caitlin questioned.

"How did you know about that?" Rosa questioned.

"Benga told me. He wants you to be safe and out of harm. That's the same for me too." Caitlin replied. Rosa fell silent. Marlon started to walk up to Rosa and Caitlin.

"Well who's this little cutie?" Marlon questioned as he looked at Caitlin.

"Marlon just leave her alone." Rosa snapped. Benga and Grimsley walked past the classroom and saw what was going on.

"Hey Marlon, welcome back. I hope you had a nice little vacation." Benga stated sarcastically. Benga and Grimsley walked into between the girls and then stood in front of them.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I just wanted to find out the new cutie's name." Marlon stated. Grimsley stood in front of Caitlin and protected her.

"You don't need to know that." Grimsley stated.

"Fine sour puss. I'll find it out. Don't you worry." Marlon stated. He walked back to his crowd of fan girls and sat back in his seat.

"Are you two alright?" Benga questioned.

"We're fine." Rosa replied.

"Lady Caitlin." Grimsley started. Caitlin was surprise that Grimsley addressed her so properly. "For your safety I recommend that you don't go near Marlon alone. Try to stay away from him unless you have one of use with you."

"Grimsley…" Caitlin whispered. The bell for homeroom rang and Grimsley and Benga left. Rosa and Caitlin took their seats and their homeroom teacher, Professor Juniper came in.

"Alright class before class starts I have received word that the school will be holding a Winter Wonderland dance the night before Christmas break. Any grade is invited. That gives you 2 weeks for whatever you need to do to get ready." Professor Juniper informed. Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves.

"I wonder what we should wear to the dance." Rosa stated.

"We could go shopping this weekend with Roxie and Shauntal. I know a place that sells designer dresses and I get a discount because owner is mother." Caitlin explained.

"That's awesome! I'll tell Roxie and Shauntal at lunch." Rosa stated. When Rosa and Caitlin got to class Marlon was sitting in Caitlin's seat. Caitlin walked over to Marlon.

"That's my seat." Caitlin stated. Marlon looked behind him.

"Well if it isn't the princess from homeroom. Come to tell me your name?" Marlon stated as he got up from his seat. Caitlin clenched her fists.

"No I came to learn now move." Caitlin threatened.

"Rosie, tell this pip squeak that this is my seat." Marlon said looking at Rosa. Rosa cast her eyes to the floor. Something inside Caitlin snapped.

"Listen here buster. Rosa has been through so much that even your pea sized brain couldn't wrap around. So just stay away from Rosa, or we are going to have a problem." Caitlin threatened. Right after that, Grimsley and Shauntal walked into the room. Grimsley saw how close Caitlin was to Marlon and ran to her side.

"What are you thinking? What did I tell you?" Grimsley stated.

"He was sitting in my seat so I politely asked him to move." Caitlin stated. Caitlin sat in her seat and ignored Marlon.

"Whatever. I'll just sit in the back." Marlon stated.

"No you won't." A voice stated. Everyone turned around to see Bianca in the back of the classroom. "Nurse Joy and I have decided to move you to the front next to the teacher's desk."

"Fine." Marlon stated. He walked to his desk and stared straight ahead. Grimsley, Shauntal, and Rosa took their seats.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimsley questioned.

"I have no idea what you mean. I only stood up for myself." Caitlin replied.

"Yeah but Marlon is dangerous." Grimsley warned.

"I don't see what's dangerous about him. He's just a playboy who the girls swoon over." Caitlin answered.

"Yeah but remember. He gave Rosa those bruises on her wrists." Grimsley stated.

"He called Rosa Rosie. I don't want to see her hurt. I am her friend and friends protect each other." Caitlin replied.

"Well I am your friend and Rosa's friend too and I don't want to see either of you hurt!" Grimsley snapped. "I care for you and everyone else. I am the protector of the group so it's my job to protect you!" Caitlin was surprised at what Grimsley said. She looked into his eyes and then back at her desk.

"_Grimsley is like the big brother of the group. He cares for me and everyone else." Caitlin thought._ At lunch Rosa told Roxie and Shauntal the news about Caitlin's mom. That Saturday, the girls went to pick out there dresses for the dance the following week.

"Alright were here." Caitlin stated. The girls looked at the sign. It was in light blue and it said _Froslass Fashion_. The girls walked into the store and saw dresses and jewelry on every shelf in the store. Caitlin walked up to the cashier.

"Lady Caitlin. It is good to see you again. I'm sorry to say that your mom is at a fashion show right now. She did tell me that you were bringing some of your friends down to pick out dresses for you dance next week." The cashier stated. "If you'll follow me to the back I have picked out some dresses for you 4 to try on." Everyone followed the cashier to the back and saw a pile of 16 dresses evenly split up into 4 piles, one for each girl. "If you need anything I will be in the front."

"Rosa how about you try on your dresses first." Roxie stated.

"Alright." Rosa replied. Rosa took the pile of clothes closest to her. She walked into the changing room and tried on the dresses. The first one was maid outfit.

"That one isn't really good for a dance. It's better for a job at a café." Roxie stated.

"Go try on the others." Caitlin stated. Rosa went back into the changing room and put on a red dress that had straps that connected into a chocker around her neck. At the top edge of her dress were frills that were similar to the ones underneath her dress. Around her waist was a jewel studded design. She came out and all of the girls were breathless.

"You look beautiful." Shauntal stated.

"I don't know." Rosa replied.

"Think about it like this. What would Benga think of the dress?" Roxie questioned. Rosa face then turned as red as the dress. Roxie snapped a pic of Rosa in the dress.

"What are you doing with that picture?!" Rosa yelled. Roxie was too busy texting to hear Rosa. Rosa took her phone and looked to see who she sent the picture to. "You didn't." Rosa started.

"Yep. You need a guy's opinion on stuff like this." Roxie stated as she took her phone back from Rosa. Right when she took it back she got a text back from Benga.

"What does it say?" Shauntal questioned as she looked at Roxie's phone. Caitlin went next to Roxie and read the text.

"Well what does it say?" Rosa impatiently questioned.

"It's a secret!" Caitlin stated.

"Just get the dress you look great in it." Shauntal complimented.

"Alright fine, but Roxie is going next." Rosa stated.

"Fine." Roxie complained. She took her pile of clothes into the changing room. The first dress was black on the top half and then transferred into a frilly magenta skirt. The top half had sleeves that cut off at her elbows and had an extended frills.

"As everyone says, first's time is the charm." Shauntal stated.

"Smile!" Rosa yelled as she snapped a pic of Roxie in her dress and sent it to Hugh.

"You didn't send that to Hugh did you?" Roxie mumbled.

"Yep. Payback!" Rosa yelled.

"Come on! I really like him. I don't want him to see me in a dress." Roxie yelled.

"Whoa, since when did you like Hugh?" Caitlin questioned.

"A while now…" Roxie whispered. Rosa got a text back from Hugh.

"Get the dress!" Rosa yelled.

"What, why? What did Hugh say?" Roxie questioned.

"It doesn't matter what Hugh said just get the dress." Shauntal stated. Roxie changed out of the dress and walked back out of the changing room.

"Why don't you both go at the same time to make this go a little faster, I mean there are two different dressing rooms.

"Alright." Caitlin replied. Both of the girls walked into the changing rooms.

"Alright if I take a picture of Caitlin and send it to Grimsley, will you take a picture of Shauntal and send it to Nate?" Rosa questioned.

"Yeah, but your brother like Shauntal?" Roxie replied.

"Heck ya! She's all he ever talks about around me." Rosa replied. Shauntal and Caitlin came out in there outfits. Shauntal was in a Cyberpunk outfit and Caitlin was in a green suit.

"No. Just no." Rosa stated. The girls went back into the changing rooms and put on different outfits. Caitlin came out in a red Chinese dress with a floral pattern and a Piplup at the bottom. Shauntal was in a Piplup outfit.

"Okay that doesn't even make sense." Roxie commented. Shauntal and Caitlin went back into the dressing rooms and changed for a third time.

Caitlin came out in a light pink dress with poufy shoulders and a red rose in the middle with pink strips of fabric connected to it. Her neck was covered by the dress. Shauntal came out in a light green dress with layers on the top half. The two layers underneath the top half were a darker green and the dress had long sleeves. Rosa and Roxie snapped the pictures of the girls and sent them to Grimsley and Nate.

"Did you guys just send those pictures to Grimsley?" Caitlin questioned.

"I did. Roxie just sent a pic of Shauntal to Nate." Rosa replied.

"I guess it's fair. We all did it." Shauntal stated.

"But you two look great. You should get the dresses." Roxie complimented. All of the girls paid for the dresses with a huge discount thanks to Caitlin. Before they knew it the dance was here. Everyone was anxiously waiting for school to get out. The final bell rang and the group went Rosa and Nate's house to get ready. The girls got into their dresses and the guys go into their tuxes. But the guys went earlier then the girls because they were still getting changed. The guys were all at the concessions table drinking punch until they saw the girls come through the crowds. The guys were speechless. The guys stood there motionless as the girls came towards them.

"You all look awesome." Nate stated.

"Thanks, you guys wanna dance?" Rosa offered. The guys were all silent for a second.

"Let's go!" Benga yelled. Benga grabbed Rosa and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Geez, he doesn't miss a beat." Shauntal stated.

"I think the rest of us should follow suit." Caitlin suggested. She grabbed Grimsley hand and held it tight. Grimsley looked down at Caitlin. She was smiling. Grimsley walked onto the dance floor with Caitlin still holding his hand. Hugh, Roxie, Shauntal, and Nate also got onto the dance floor and started to dance. Just then a swarm of girl came in with none other than Marlon at the center. He noticed Rosa right away.

"Rosa you look gorgeous tonight. Why don't you dance the next slow song with me?" Marlon questioned.

"Thanks, but I have a date." Rosa replied.

"You do?" Marlon and Benga simultaneously stated.

"Yes and he is standing right next to me." Rosa answered. Benga knew that Rosa was talking about him.

"_She's probably doing this so that she doesn't have to dance with Marlon." Benga thought._

"Alright, but remember I will get that dance." Marlon stated. He walked away with all of his girls around him.

"Thanks for playing along." Rosa stated.

"_I knew it." Benga thought._

The group danced for about 2 hours before they all met back at the snack table.

"That was so much fun!" Roxie yelled.

"I enjoyed it a lot." Caitlin stated as she leaned on Grimsley shoulder.

"What happened between you two?" Shauntal teased. Grimsley and Caitlin both blushed a bright red.

"Guys I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Rosa stated. She walked out of the cafeteria and towards the bathrooms.

"How about that dance now?" a voice questioned. Rosa looked down the hall and saw Marlon.

"No Marlon." Rosa replied. Marlon walked up to Rosa and put a hand over her shoulder and leaned against the wall.

"Come on. Benga doesn't need to know." Marlon stated.

"Stop Marlon. No means no." Rosa stated as she tried to get away. Marlon grabbed her arm and pulled her back and pushed her up the walls.

"Come on Rosie, dance with me and everything will change." Marlon stated. He was calmer this time than before, like he planned it. The blood flow to Rosa's arm started to fade and Rosa couldn't feel her arm.

"Marlon let go, you're hurting me." Rosa whispered trying to stay quiet. Marlon let go of Rosa's arm and started to choke her.

"I'll stop when you go out with me." Marlon stated. Rosa was gasping for breath.

"Gothitelle use Psychic!" a voice yelled. Marlon was surrounded in a blue light and he was pulled up into the air. Rosa looked down the hall to see Caitlin and her Gothitelle. "Don't just sit there, run!" Caitlin yelled. Rosa ran as fast as she could with what little strength she had left. Gothitelle dropped Marlon onto the hard tile floor and Caitlin started to run back to the cafeteria.

"There you are Caitlin. Where's Rosa?" Grimsley questioned. Caitlin was heavily panting from running at full speed to get away from Marlon.

"Rosa was attacked by Marlon. I managed to get her away though." Caitlin mumbled as she tried to catch her breath. She started to collapse but Grimsley was there to catch her.

"You did a great job Caitlin. I am so proud of you." Grimsley stated. "Benga go find Rosa, the rest of us will deal with Marlon."

"Right." Benga stated. He ran out of the school and started to head to the one place he knew Rosa would be.

"_I know she'll be here." Benga thought as he kept running._ Benga eventually got to the tree with the yellow ribbon tied around it. He started walking down the path to the opening. He saw Serperior wrapped around Rosa trying to keep her warm from the cold. He walked slowly up to Rosa and Serperior. His feet crunched underneath the fresh snow. Rosa heard this and looked behind her. She stood up.

"Benga!" Rosa screamed. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. Rosa and Benga knelt down in the snow. Benga gently wrapped his arms around Rosa's neck. "I can't keep going to school there. Not with Marlon there. I can't go back." Rosa stated. This thought broke Benga's heart. All of the emotions he kept bottled up were released. He started to cry as well and didn't stop.

"This is all my fault. I couldn't protect you from him. It's my fault that you might be leaving." Benga whispered. Rosa didn't hear what Benga said. Serperior wrapped itself around Benga and Rosa to keep them warm. Rosa then let go of Benga and looked at the snow. Benga had a clear sight of all the bruises on her neck, left arm, and her wrists from before.

"I'll call everyone and tell them that you're alright." Benga stated. He pulled out his phone and called Nate.

"Hello?" Nate questioned through the phone.

"Hey Nate, its Benga. Rosa's fine, Marlon didn't do any major damage, but he did bruise her neck and left arm. I think I'll take her home." Benga explained

"It's fine. I'll tell everyone that I have to leave. You come back and enjoy the dance." Nate stated.

"I can't enjoy it if Rosa's not there." Benga whispered into his phone. Nate didn't respond for a while.

"Hang tight. I'll get everyone and we'll head there." Nate stated. He hung up. Benga put foot back and looked at Rosa.

"Nate and the others are going to take you home. We'll make sure that nothing happens to you." Benga stated. Rosa looked at him without saying a word. Rosa and Benga walked out of the Grotto to see Nate, Hugh, Grimsley, Caitlin, Roxie, and Shauntal waiting for them.

"How are you feeling?" Grimsley questioned as he walked up to Rosa.

"I'm fine." Rosa whispered. Everyone was surprised to see Rosa so depressed.

"Don't worry Rosa. We'll all tell Alder what happened and Marlon will be expelled." Roxie stated. Everyone started to head back to Rosa and Nate's house. When they got back to the house it was about 10 at night.

"Rosa why don't you get some rest? You have a big day tomorrow." Nate offered.

"That's right. You have your battle tomorrow." Caitlin pointed out.

"You think you're ready?" Hugh questioned.

"Believe me. This is going to be forgotten tomorrow. By this time tomorrow, I'll be Unova's new champion." Rosa stated. Benga, Hugh, Grimsley, Caitlin, Roxie, and Shauntal all went home and got a good night's sleep. The next day was the day that decided if Unova would have a new champion or if Iris would keep her title as champion. Rosa had beaten all of the members of the Elite Four with one of her Pokémon per member. Once she got to Iris, it was a full on challenge. Iris's Hydreigon defeated Rosa's Swoobat and Seviper in no time flat. Rosa then called out her Virizion and that beat Hydreigon. The final battle was between Rosa's Serperior and Iris's Haxorus

"I am impressed Rosa. You managed to beat 5 of my Pokémon. But my position as Champion is on the line here, so don't except me to go easy on you." Iris stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rosa replied from across the battle field. The mass of people started to yell and cheer for both sides. Rosa didn't want her teachers to know about her bruises so she wore long jeans, a while long sleeve turtle neck and a pair of boots. Her hair was straight down

"Haxorus use Dual Chop!" Iris yelled. Haxorus quickly dashed in as its hands began to glow. Just before Haxorus could it Serperior, it quickly dodged the attack and Haxorus made a collision course with the ground. A dust cloud was made and Haxorus stood up.

"My turn! Serperior use Frenzy Plant!" Rosa yelled. Serperior summoned plant roots and they started to charge at Haxorus. The vines trapped Haxorus in a defenseless position. "Now use Dragon Tail!" Superior's tail began to glow a teal blue color and it launched itself into the air. Serperior came straight at Haxorus and hit it right on the head with its tail. There was a huge collision. Serperior went back to its side of the battle field and was already growing tired.

"_Serperior is already tired from using Frenzy Plant then Dragon Tail back to back." Rosa thought._

"_Serperior is tired. Let's use our secret move." Iris thought._

"Haxorus use Flamethrower!" Iris yelled.

"What?! That's not possible!" Rosa yelled. "Serperior dodge it!" Serperior was too weak to dodge the attack and was hit straight on. Serperior was blasted by the flames and fell to the ground. "Serperior…" "SERPERIOR!" Rosa screamed. Serperior wasn't getting up. "Serperior please we've been in tougher situations than this. We battle Ghetsis, N, The Shadow Triad, Zinzolin, heck you've battle Black Kyurem. You were at a huge type disadvantage then but you still came on top. I knew that when I chose you for my started Pokémon, we were gonna be the strongest in the world. We can't do that if we lose. So get up!" Serperior struggled to get up. Its eyes glowed a green color. It was then surrounded by a green light. Serperior then used Leaf Storm on Haxorus.

"Block it!" Iris yelled. It was too late though. The Leaf Storm hit Haxorus square in the chest pushing it back.

"Serperior. It's Overgrow! There's still hope." Rosa yelled. Rosa then remembered one of her classes in school. "That's it! Serperior use Dragon Tail and aim for Haxorus's legs!"

"What?!" Iris yelled. Serperior dashed in and its tail glowed a teal blue and Serperior landed a clean hit on Haxorus's legs. Haxorus landed on its back and had trouble getting back up.

"I remember in Marshal's class that if you get a dragon type without wings on its back, it will have trouble getting up." Rosa stated. "There's a reason I came to Nimbasa High. I knew that I would get great battle training for this battle. I have trained hard for this match and I am not going to lose."

"I see. Well then you have given me a great battle but it is just about time I ended this match." Iris stated. She ripped off her clothes to closes to reveal a pink dress and her hair was in a different style then before. "This is what happens when I meet a challenger who is worthy of being Champion. Haxorus use Draco Meteor!" Haxorus summoned all of its power and shot it into the air. The ball split into many parts and hurdled towards Serperior. Serperior quickly dodged every single part of the Meteor.

"_Alright Haxorus could use one more attack before it reaches its limit. One more hit and it's done. I have to make this count." Rosa thought._

"Alright Serperior use Frenzy Plant!" Rosa yelled. Serperior summoned vines from out of the ground and they charged a Haxorus. Haxorus was too weak to dodge. The vines hit Haxorus directly and sapped it of its power. When the vines released Haxorus, it fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"Haxorus is unable to battle which means Serperior wins, which means Rosa is the Unova Region Champion!" The referee declared.

"Serperior you did it!" Rosa yelled as she ran to her Serperior. She gave it a big hug. Iris walked over.

"Rosa you fought a hard battle. You deserve the Champion Title." Iris stated

"Thank you Iris." Rosa stated. Benga, Nate, Hugh, Grimsley, Roxie, Caitlin, and Shauntal ran up to Rosa.

"Rosa you finally did it. You're finally Unova's Champion." Nate stated.

"So what are you going to do now?" Caitlin questioned.

"Well first I am going to give something back to someone." Rosa stated. She pulled out a Poké Ball and handed it to Hugh.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hugh stated.

"Release it and find out." Rosa stated. Hugh threw the Poké ball into the air. A Liepard landed on the ground.

"Rosa I don't know how to thank you. My sister and I are in your debt." Hugh stated.

"It's nothing. Think of it as a Christmas present for your sister." Rosa replied. After a while Rosa and her Pokémon stood on the podium waiting for their ribbons.

"As an honorary symbol of defeating me, your Pokémon will be recorded in the system and you will receive the Champion Ribbon." Iris stated. Iris gave Rosa and her Pokemon the ribbons and everyone cheered for them. Everything was great, but when everyone got back on Monday things changed.

"Rosa come on it's time for school. Vacation's over." Nate stated as he waited outside Rosa's room. He decided to go in. He opened the door and saw that Rosa wasn't in her room. He noticed a note on her bed. Nate read the note and froze. He was furious, not with Rosa, but with Marlon. Nate walked through the halls of school and noticed Marlon in the halls with all the girls at his shoulders. Nate walked up Marlon and punched him right in the face. Marlon fell to the floor.

"Nate, what the hell was that for?!" Marlon yelled.

"My sister transferred schools because of you!" Nate replied. Grimsley, Shauntal, Hugh, Roxie, Caitlin, and Benga heard the commotion and headed towards Nate and Marlon.

"Nate what's going on?" Benga questioned.

"Read this and read it out loud." Nate stated as he handed Benga the letter.

"Dear Nate,  
I am sorry to tell you this, but I can't keep coming to Nimbasa High School with Marlon there. Believe me I didn't want to leave but I needed to do what was best for me. I have transferred schools to a school in Opelucid City. I won't tell you what school. I don't want you to try and get me to come back. It's what's best for everyone. Give my regards to everyone. I'll miss them all. Goodbye.  
-Rosa" Benga read off the letter. Everything fell silent

"Well if Rosie didn't want to be my girlfriend, she deserves what she did." Marlon stated as he got up off the ground.

"Damn you." Benga whispered.

"What was that?" Marlon questioned

"Damn you to Hell! You tortured an innocent girl. You're a monster! You don't deserve to know a girl like Rosa. She's kind and funny. She treats everyone like an equal. That's what all of us loved about her. And now that she's gone I might as well transfer too because I can't go to the same school that drove her out." Benga yelled. Benga walked away towards his grandfather's office. He walked into the office

"Benga, what is it?" Alder questioned.

"I have to go to Opelucid City now." Benga stated. Alder already knew why since Rosa told him the day of the Champion Battle.

"I understand but you can't leave now during school." Alder stated.

"I don't care. I need to see Rosa." Benga stated.

"Alright then. I give you full permission to go." Alder stated.

"Thanks Gramps." Benga stated. Benga walked out of school and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" a female voice on the other end stated.

"Hey Skyla! It's Benga. Can you do me a favor?" Benga questioned.

"Sure. Whaddya need?" Skyla stated.

"A ride to Opelucid City." Benga stated. Skyla fell silent for a few seconds.

"Alright. I'll come and pick you up. Be there in about 10 minutes." Skyla stated. She hung up and Benga waited at the front of the school. After 10 minutes Skyla was in her plane and she landed on the field. Benga hopped onto the plane and it took off to Opelucid City. Skyla landed the plane at the airport.

"Good luck Benga. I have to get back to the gym. Just call when you need a ride back." Skyla yelled from the pilot's room. She took off back to Mistralton City. Benga ran outside of the airport and started to look for Rosa. It was still during school hours so she would be in school. Benga checked into the Pokémon Center and decided to search after the schools got out. At around 3 o'clock, Benga noticed some kids outside walking with their backpacks. He walked out of the Pokémon Center and walked around town. He passed and all-girls school and heard singing from inside.

"_That sounds like Rosa." Benga thought._ He walked near a window closer to where he heard the singing. He looked in to see Rosa in the front of the room doing a solo. She was singing a song by Christina Aguilera. Her voice didn't change. It wasn't what Benga would expect from Rosa. She was wearing a navy blue jacket with a white button up shirt underneath. Her skirt was plaid with white and navy blue stripes. She was alone in the room accept for the Chorus teacher. The teacher noticed Benga but didn't say anything. After Rosa was finished, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door of the school. Benga was about to approach her when he noticed a poster on the school doors.

"Chorus concert, Tuesday January 5 at 6:00 p.m." Benga read off the poster. Benga pulled out his phone and took a picture of the poster. He sent it to everyone in the group telling them to come. Everyone texted back saying that they can all come.

At 5:30 the next night, everyone was waiting outside the Pokémon center for Benga. He then came charging out of the Pokémon Center

"What took you so long?" Roxie stated.

"I needed to find a clean pair of pants." Benga answered

"Forget I asked." Roxie replied.

"Alright so where do we go from here?" Caitlin questioned.

"Follow me." Benga stated. Everyone got to Rosa's school.

"This is my old school." Caitlin whispered.

"Did you say something Lady Caitlin?" Grimsley questioned.

"No. Let's go inside." Caitlin replied as she continued to walk. Everyone found their way to the auditorium and took a seat towards the back to that Rosa couldn't see them. The lights went out and the curtains went up. A crowd of high school girls were on stands on the stage. Rosa was in the middle of the back row. They all sang 4 songs before Rosa's solo.

"Attention everyone, a new student is going to perform a solo. She will be singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I hope you all enjoy." The teacher stated. Rosa came down from the back and up to the microphone and started to sing.

Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, feel so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone

Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down, oh no

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do

No matter what we do

(No matter what we say)

No matter what we say

(We're the song that's outta tune)

(Full of beautiful mistakes)

(And everywhere we go)

And everywhere we go

(The sun will always shine)

The sun will always, always shine!

(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today

The curtains close and everyone claps for the chorus. The auditorium was a sea of people as everyone tried to leave. The group waited in the area outside the auditorium.

"Well if it isn't Lady Caitlin?" a female voice stated from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair.

"Principal Cynthia!" Caitlin yelled. Everyone was surprised that Caitlin knew who the principal of the school was.

"How do you know the principal?" Grimsley questioned.

"I used to go to school here." Caitlin replied.

"So what are you doing back?" Cynthia questioned.

"A friend of mine goes to this school now. We came to see her." Caitlin replied.

"Would that friend be Rosa?" Cynthia questioned.

"Yes." Benga replied.

"You must be Benga then." Cynthia stated.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Benga questioned.

"I know you grandfather and when Rosa came to me for advice on how to forget what happened at your school she somehow got to the topic of you all and especially you Benga." Cynthia stated. Benga fell silent and tried as hard as he could not to blush.

"Principal Cynthia." A female voice stated from behind Cynthia. Everyone looked behind Cynthia to see the very person they were trying to find.

"Rosa!" Everyone yelled.

Rosa froze. She took one step after another backwards. She started running away from everyone and Benga started to go after her. Rosa wouldn't stop running. She eventually tripped over her own two feet. Benga then also tripped and landed on top of Rosa. Rosa and Benga stared at each other for a long while. Rosa and Benga blushed uncontrollably. Rosa pushed Benga off her and started to get up. Benga grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Benga let me go!" Rosa yelled as she pushed Benga away.

"Will you stop and listen to me for a sec!" Benga yelled. Rosa stopped. "Listen, everyone at school has been miserable. You need to come back!"

"You know that I can't. Not with him there." Rosa stated.

"He was sent to jail." Benga stated.

"He what?" Rosa was confused.

"He was sent to jail for domestic violence. He was sent for life. You never have to see him again!" Benga yelled. Rosa was silent. "I can't lose you to something so stupid! It was my fault! I couldn't protect the one person I cared for most!" Benga yelled. Rosa was shocked at what he said. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes…" Rosa replied. They looked at each other.

"I am so sorry." Benga stated. "You need to do what's best for you. It's none of my business. I'll leave you alone." Benga stood up and started to walk back to everyone.

"Benga wait!" Rosa yelled. She started to run towards him.

"What is-" Benga started. Rosa pressed her lips to his. Benga was in shock. He never thought that this would happen to him. She pulled away.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you." Rosa stated.

"Rosa…" Benga whispered.

"Let's go back to the others." Rosa suggested. Rosa and Benga walked back to everyone.

"Rosa! Benga!" Roxie yelled. They all ran up to them.

"Cynthia. I've decided to go back to Nimbasa High. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." Rosa stated. Everyone started to cheer and hug each other.

"It's not a problem." Cynthia stated.

Rosa came back to Nimbasa High School the following Monday. She and all her friends were never separated again. Benga and Rosa became a couple along with Roxie + Hugh, Caitlin + Grimsley, and Shauntal + Nate. Everyone lived happy lives and never had any troubles again.


End file.
